


Frigid Air

by Xenafox



Series: Beastverse [5]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Beast-verse. And yea, I’m kinda pulling from real life by including damn cold weather, heh.</p><p>Barnaby feeling cold and miserable and reflecting. He’s not been doing too good, and worries about what it says about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid Air

The fires were finally put out and the junk on the sidewalk in front of them cooling off in the frigid air. Barnaby almost wished there were still flames in front of him to warm his numb fingers on, but at least it meant their call was about over. The only reason he remained sitting on the steps of the building were to wait for Agnes's orders concerning the nearby news van. 

It wasn't enough that he was running on perhaps two hours of sleep and already felt ill. It wasn't enough that he'd had a panic attack that evening either, losing focus as Kotetsu attempted to teach him how to cook fried rice so he could sit on the couch and take deep breaths in an effort to bring his mind back. 

Of course, as soon as they actually got to eat the rice and started to prepare for bed, they got the call. Barnaby was lucky he had been just minutes away from taking his sleeping pill, he supposed, though as Kotetsu pointed out he would have been able to stay home in bed since he couldn't do much while passed out. 

Barnaby wasn't so fond of Kotetsu going out without him. 

It wasn't that he didn't think Kotetsu competent, or anything like that. They were a team, at work and in life and he didn't like the idea of being apart.

Being apart scared him.

He leaned into Kotetsu when he finally came to sit beside him. “Sometimes I wish you were still covered in fur,” he said, voice stressed as his throat, his lips, his everything hurt. The cold lashed at him, hurting his eyes. He closed them. 

“I wish we could have gotten in our suits...” Kotetsu's arm went around him, pulling him close. His tail landed in Barnaby's lap and Barnaby let it wrap around his hands to soothe his poor fingers. They were dry and cracked and so the small furs hurt and almost itched, but the warmth was worth it. 

Barnaby cuddled close. Kotetsu was shivering too, he could feel him,but could do nothing for him. He felt so drained at that moment, and almost every day. He was so sick of feeling weak all the time, his overall mental instability taking a huge toll on him. He should be able to rise above it all. 

He used to be so much stronger. 

“Hey, Bunny, come on.” He was jostled by Kotetsu a little roughly for his tastes. “You don't want to fall asleep in this weather.”

“Why?” Barnaby mumbled. “I'm not wounded, and I'm not alone or in danger of staying out here.” He kept his eyes closed. 

“It's just not good...besides, we'll move soon anyway. Agnes said they're wrapping things up and we're outta here in less than five minutes.”

“How kind of her to tell us we don't need to stay in this wretched weather much longer,” Barnaby said sarcastically, followed by a sigh. “...I'm so tired.”

Kotetsu rubbed his arm. “I know, Bunny. We'll get you home and to bed and I'll curl up around you. You'll be so warm you'll be begging for a fan and shoving me off the bed!”

Barnaby wanted to move his mouth to smile, but somehow that little motion still felt way too draining for him. He spoke again, with careful attention to keeping his voice relatively quiet even if no one else had been near them for a while. “Kotetsu, I feel like I'm getting so weak.”

“Some hot milk and rest will help. We should have tomorrow off again. They only needed us tonight since everyone else was already out.”

Barnaby cringed. He was still on leave from calls for his issues, and not really being stable enough to be out. “But that's what I mean. I haven't been much of a hero, and I'm always so tired, I'm always having nightmares or feeling anxious or sad.”

“I...see.” 

“I was never like this before.”

“You never knew the truth before,” Kotetsu said as another shiver ran through both of them. “Bunny, none of that means you're weak. You're still coming to terms with things, and we've finally found you someone to talk to.” Kotetsu turned his head and kissed Barnaby's cheek. His lips were dry too, but his breath warm and welcome on Barnaby's skin. “You feel like a block of ice! We're going.” Kotetsu said, moving to get up. 

Barnaby frowned, not liking the abrupt stop to the conversation he had started. He knew it was stupid to want to sit there and dwell on it, but he didn't like how he felt about himself and wanted Kotetsu to know. “But...”

He opened his eyes as Kotetsu took his arm and dragged him to his feet. The cold felt worse since they weren't pressed against each other. “Bunny.” The nickname commanded his attention and Barnaby looked right into Kotetsu's wild eyes. They captured him in a way he couldn't explain. “We will talk about this when we are warm, when we are comfortable. Don't talk about your problems here...” He gestured at the steps. “When it's dark and it's cold and you're exhausted, everything seems worse. Believe me, I remember.”

Kotetsu was right, of course, but it didn't make Barnaby feel better. He just felt colder and sadder and pathetic for feeling like that, so he just looked down and nodded. 

With a sigh, Kotetsu took his hands. “You're strong, Bunny. Don't you dare discredit yourself. And...don't make me list all the ways you're strong, either, because it's damn cold out here.” 

Barnaby snorted. “You just don't actually know what you want to say.”

“...That too,” Kotetsu admitted after a small pause. “But I know I'm not lying to make you feel better, either.” Kotetsu tugged him forward and planted a kiss on Barnaby's lips. “Ooh. I have to say dry crusty lips on more dry crusty lips isn't the best feeling in the world.”

It was gross and unpleasant sounding and Barnaby shuddered. He had to agree. “Alright. Let's go home then.”

“I'll tell you how pretty and wonderful you are in bed,” Kotetsu promised, smiling at him.

“Just bring me my sleeping pills and milk,” Barnaby said tiredly. He appreciated Kotetsu's goofy tactics and cherished him, but he still did not feel good. 

“Of course I will. And then I'll tell you those things, even after you've fallen asleep. I do it sometimes, whisper what I love about you in your ear when you're passed out..I also occasionally try to get you to buy me things, like new pants, and movies.”

Despite himself, Barnaby laughed. It was only a little bit, and it was over in a couple of seconds, but he had to admit Kotetsu had cheered him up even if not by much. “I hope it works, but I'm not sure, since I haven't bought you any pants so far.”

“Well.” Kotetsu turned to walk, dropping one of his hands in the process but holding even tighter to the other. “I'll just keep on trying and someday, I'm confident, you'll feel a lot less weak and a lot stronger about how you want me to have a new pair of suspenders.” 

“Suspenders...” Barnaby shook his head in amused disbelief, and let Kotetsu lead him home.


End file.
